


Más que algo de una sola vez ("More Than a One Time Thing") - TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA

by Samantha_Myarrow



Series: More Than a One Time Thing [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Billy is a Bottom, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Blow Jobs, But Steve Does What He's Told, Choking Kink, F/M, Gay Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, M/M, Power Bottom Billy Hargrove, Recreational Drug Use, Slight Alternate Universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Myarrow/pseuds/Samantha_Myarrow
Summary: ★TÍTULO: "More than a one time thing" (Más que algo de una sola vez).★AUTOR/A: Ashcat252 [User de AO3].★Link de la historia original:https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383629/chapters/38347112(Fanfic HARRINGROVE)★RESUMEN:-Esto fue un error -Steve dijo en voz alta.-Solo fue algo de una sola vez -Billy estuvo de acuerdo.Steve salió de la habitación y encontró a Nancy que había estado sentada con algunas niñas de la escuela, obviamente esperándolo. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la besó amorosamente.Se sintió tan mal consigo mismo. Asqueroso.Y también se encontró con ganas de más.*****ACLARACIONES:*LEER ATENTAMENTE LAS ADVERTENCIAS DE ESTA HISTORIA ANTES DE COMENZAR CON LA LECTURA Y ASÍ NO SE CREAN POSTERIORES MALENTENDIDOS.*ESTA TRADUCCIÓN CUENTA CON LA DEBIDA AUTORIZACIÓN DE SU AUTOR PARA SU REALIZACIÓN. TODOS LOS CRÉDITOS SON PURA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE PARA Ashcat252, YO SOLO ESTOY A CARGO DEL TRABAJO DE TRADUCCIÓN.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Series: More Than a One Time Thing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131314
Kudos: 2





	1. CAPÍTULO 1: "Princesa"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Than a One Time Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383629) by [Ashcat252](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcat252/pseuds/Ashcat252). 



La primera vez que ellos follaron fue en una fiesta, porque claro que así debía ser, y en realidad no era su intención hacerlo. Las pesadillas y los recuerdos de lo que fue testigo empezaron a ser demasiado para Steve Harrington, por lo que decidió perder su mente con una noche de fiesta.

También fue la noche en que se había reunido oficialmente con Billy Hargrove. Estaba parado allí, mirándolo desde el otro lado de la sala abarrotada, con un fuego en su mirada que molestaba a Steve cuando más lo veía. Y entonces, tiempo después decidió encontrarse con Billy en una habitación libre para enfrentarlo, para ver cuál era su problema con él.

Lo que no esperó, fue ser empujado contra la puerta a raíz de un doloroso beso y, definitivamente, no pretendía devolverle el beso. Fue el alcohol, decidió. Le nubló su juicio e hizo que todo le resultara confuso.

Sin embargo, las manos en su cuerpo eran reales y vívidas... Podía sentir todo... Cada beso áspero y tirón de tela, todo era duro y rápido y Steve no pudo menos que amarlo. Recordó vívidamente la forma en que Billy Hargrove, el chico más temible de la escuela en ese momento, se puso de rodillas frente suyo y procedió a chuparle la polla.

El mundo a su alrededor se sentía como un borrón. No había nada más, sólo había ellos dos. Solo la respiración pesada de Steve mientras Billy lamía la parte inferior de su longitud, sonriéndole con cada estremecimiento reflejado en su aliento. _«Tan bueno, tan bueno, tan bueno»_ era lo único que la mente perturbada de Steve podía comprender.

Steve jadeó molesto cuando Billy se detuvo. Se quitó el resto de su ropa y retrocedió hasta la cama. Steve observó inmerso em medio de una bruma cuando Billy abrió su puño y una pequeña muestra de infamble lubricante se posó en la palma de su mano, y puso un poco de este en los dedos. Steve se acarició inconscientemente mientras Billy se recostó y comenzó a tocarse.

Fue extraño para Steve ver una cosa así. Él no sabía que un chico podría... hacer eso. Pero no se, sino más bien lo contrario: él tiró de su longitud incluso más rápido cuando Billy agregó un tercer dedo, su estúpida y hermosa cara lo miró con una expresión de suficiencia que solo hizo enojar a Steve, y terminó por encenderlo aún más. Billy dejó escapar una breve carcajada e hizo una cosa extraña y repentinamente excitante: le ordenó a Steve que se acercara y le metiera la polla dentro suyo.

Harrington ni siquiera cuestionó tal acción, él simplemente... lo hizo. Él no fue amable ni gentil. Se puso encima del rubio y entró sin avisar y, a la mierda pero en verdad, lo disfrutó. _«_ _Tan fuerte, tan bueno_ _»_ , la mente confusa de Steve no podía entender lo que estaba haciendo, todo lo que sabía era que se sentía mejor que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera hecho antes.

Billy le arañó la espalda, gruñendo y aullando contra el colchón. Era como un animal enjaulado, simplemente rabioso. Parecía que él amaba el dolor.

—Más fuerte, ** _Princesa_** —exigió y el sonido de ese apodo molestó tanto a Steve que él lo hizo. Sin piedad alguna.

Envolvió su mano alrededor de la garganta de Billy y el demonio de ojos azules hizo aquella cosa que siempre hacía con la lengua una vez más, y Steve odió cómo su polla se contrajo ante la vista. Apretó su agarre solo un poco y Billy puso los ojos en blanco con placer, absorbiendo todo el dolor hasta que se topó con su estómago y el pecho de Steve. Harrington gimió, sorprendido de que ni siquiera necesitó ser tocado para correrse.

Los embistes del chico de ojos marrones se desaceleraron cuando llegó, aplastando sus labios contra los de Billy, mientras su agarre alrededor de su garganta se aflojaba. Solo la respiración pesada permaneció en la habitación después de eso, la mente bochornosa de Steve comenzó a despejarse.

De repente, Nancy fue lo único en su mente cuando salió de la entrada goteante de Billy. Le temblaban las manos mientras luchaba por ponerse la ropa.

—Esto fue un error —Steve dijo en voz alta.

—Solo fue una cosa de una vez —Billy estuvo de acuerdo.

Steve salió de la habitación y encontró a Nancy que había estado sentada con algunas niñas de la escuela, obviamente esperándolo. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la besó amorosamente.

Se sintió tan mal consigo mismo. Asqueroso.

Y también se encontró con ganas de más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR: "Lo último que necesito hacer es escribir otra historia pero no pude resistirme."
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Ok, aquí vamos de nuevo (?
> 
> Nueva traducción y nueva pareja también. Este fic me encantó mucho, mucho y no les miento cuando les digo que ya me leí unas cinco veces... O más. Le perdí la cuenta en la tercera vez que lo releía xD
> 
> Espero que les guste tanto como a mí y me acompañen en este nuevo trabajo :'3
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios, por favor les pido. Tratemos de respetar a aquellas personas que aún no han tenido la posibilidad de leer la historia en su idioma original 🙏🙏🙏
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3 <3 <3]


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: "Más"

La segunda vez que tuvieron un encuentro sexual fue en las duchas del gimnasio. Era inevitable, se dio cuenta Billy. La primera vez que follaron, él no había estado en el correcto estado de consciencia. Realmente no se suponía que sucediera. Se suponía que solo sería una fiesta normal... hasta que su padre entró mientras se preparaba.

—Jesús... ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —su padre maldijo ni bien irrumpió en la habitación del adolescente, probablemente debido a la música a todo volumen que tenía puesta. Billy suspiró y apagó la radio.

—Iré a una fiesta. Estaré en casa más tarde —se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero fue empujado hacia atrás por la mano de su padre. Inmediatamente su cuerpo se puso rígido cuando se paró derecho, mirando a su padre a los ojos mientras se acercaba a él.

—Estarás aquí a la una. No hay excusas. Tienes que llevar a Max a la escuela —le recordó a Billy innecesariamente. Este, a su vez y sin querer, puso los ojos en blanco, simplemente porque ya lo hacía todos los días, no necesitaba que se lo recordaran a pesar de que su padre pensara lo contrario.

Una fuerte bofetada en la cara lo llevó a su lugar como el hijo obediente de su padre.

—Sí, señor —se corrigió y finalmente pudo irse. El viaje a la fiesta consistió en lágrimas de enojo, una explosión en su radio a todo volumen y una conducción imprudente.

Así que sacó sus frustraciones con el sexo rudo. Esa había sido su intención todo el tiempo. Pero no esperaba hacerlo con _**"El Rey Steve"**_ , el imbécil niño bien que aparentemente era el dueño de su escuela secundaria. Pero una vez que lo vio en esa fiesta no hubo vuelta atrás. No esperaba seguir queriéndolo para después.

Estuvieron desnudos y jabonosos en la ducha mientras esperaban a que todos se fueran. Se acercó al niño bonito y notó cómo sacudió la cabeza, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por moverse. Billy sonrió y luego cayó de rodillas. Steve solo lo observó mientras lo llevaba a su boca, chupando ásperamente mientras Billy envolvía su lengua alrededor del eje.

Steve gimió cuando Billy lo miró y se aferró a su cabello. Los ojos de Billy brillaron con lujuria cuando Harrington le jodió la cara. Hargrove disfrutó la sensación de la polla en su garganta. También le gustaba la sensación de apenas poder respirar. Lo llevaba hasta un punto en el que podía venirse sin siquiera ser tocado. Era un rasgo enfermizo con el que supo llegar a un acuerdo hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, tal como lo hizo con los gustos por los hombres en general. Era solo una parte de quién era él, en realidad.

—Voy a venirme... —anunció Steve antes de retirarse de repente y rociar su semilla en la boca abierta de Billy. Hargrove escupió el líquido espeso en el piso del baño y se puso de pie, lo suficientemente cerca como para estar de pie y con sus pechos tocándose. Billy disfrutó viendo la ira en los ojos de Harrington. Especialmente cuando se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra la boca del chico un poco más alto.

Se preparó para ser golpeado, pero en lugar de eso fue recompensado con un furioso beso. Billy sonrió con satisfacción al recibir el violento beso y dejó que sus manos recorrieran el cuerpo de Steve, y disfrutó del hecho de que este estuviera haciendo lo mismo con él.

Lo único que les impidió continuar fue el sonido de la timbre, lo que les indicaba que la próxima clase estaba a punto de comenzar. Se separaron y se fueron por separado, cada quien por su lado, para terminar el resto del día como si nada hubiera pasado.

Billy sabía que no sería la última vez y estaba agradecido por eso, ya que no había muchos tipos que disfrutaban de estar con otros sujetos en la pequeña Hawkins, Indiana. Eso era todo lo que esta significaba para él, solo una mierda.

Con lo que no contó fue con verdaderamente enamorarse de Steve Harrington. No, él diría que aquello, definitivamente, no estaba en su itinerario en absoluto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Recuerden de no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios, por favor les pido. Tratemos de respetar a aquellas personas que aún no han tenido la posibilidad se leer la historia en su idioma original 🙏🙏🙏
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: "Pecaminoso"

Steve había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces él y Billy lo habían hecho. Ya habían pasado un par de meses y aún se _"entretenían"_ unas cuantas veces a la semana días de por medio y, en cada una de esas veces, Steve juraba que esa sería la última.

Todavía se sentía culpable después de estar con Billy. Se sentía como un completo imbécil por hacerle eso a Nancy, de entre todas las personas. Y lo más importante: no entendía por qué lo estaba haciendo, solo sabía que lo quería y que eso no era justo ni correcto.

La culpa que sentía era más por estar con un chico que por ser un maldito tramposo, a decir verdad. Billy parecía estar tan bien y actuar tan natural al respecto, como si no fuera un enorme y maldito trato, y era exasperante para Steve. Aunque, para ser sinceros, esto lo ayudaba cada vez que estaban juntos, porque si los dos se estuvieran volviendo locos no hubieran llegado a ninguna parte. Y Steve definitivamente quería ir a algún lado con Billy...

No era como si amara a Hargrove. Él amaba a Nancy. La dulce Nancy Wheeler con sus ojos que solo se iluminaban cuando él la abrazaba o la besaba en el pasillo cerca de su casillero. Esa era la persona de la que estaba enamorado y a la que estaba arruinando la vida. ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Por un chico?

¿Por Billy Hargrove?

¿El chico de los preciosos ojos azules y la sonrisa alocada? ¿El tipo que enloquecía a Steve solo con mirarlo?

Sí... ese chico.

Harrington suspiró con sus manos tapando su rostro sobre la mesa de su comedor. Debería estar haciendo su ensayo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el pecho de Billy detrás de esa camisa apenas abotonada, luciendo tan **_pecaminoso_**.

El eco del timbre lo sacó de sus atormentadores pensamientos. Estaba solo en casa, como solía estarlo habitualmente dado que sus padres tenían vidas muy ocupadas, dejándolo tan solo como debía estarlo. Tuvo una niñera hasta la edad de once años, para entonces sus padres decidieron que ya tenía la edad suficiente para cuidarse solo, o al menos para quedarse en casa de Jonathan, donde Joyce podría cuidarlo. Así que, en resumen, no tenía más remedio que ser el que abriera la puerta.

Billy estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con su sonrisa enfermiza y encantadora, con el mismo pecho a la vista con el que Steve estuvo fantaseando segundos antes. Se abstuvo de preguntarle si alguna vez se podría abotonar la camisa como una persona normal, simplemente porque de todas formas iba a quitársela en algún momento de aquella noche.

—Estoy haciendo la tarea en este momento —dijo mientras dejaba espacio para que Billy entrara. El chico de pelo rizado solo se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigió a la cocina como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Tomó una de las cervezas del señor Harrington y se sentó con Steve, reclinándose con los pies sobre la mesa. Pero eso no duró por mucho tiempo dado que el moreno los empujó—, eres un jodido asco, hombre. ¿Acaso te criaron en un granero?

Billy solo puso los ojos en blanco y tomó un sorbo, apoyado en la mesa con el brazo tocando el de Steve. Ese simple contacto se sentía como fuego contra la piel de este último. Podía sentir esos ojos azules sobre él y eso también lo hacía arder.

—Tu párrafo de introducción es una mierda, amigo —Billy comentó mientras bajaba la lata.

—Púdrete —Steve le respondió molesto.

Billy se rió entre dientes y se inclinó, estudiando el ensayo. Steve se quedó callado mientras asimilaba la crítica constructiva del otro chico. Billy siempre había tenido cierta habilidad con las palabras, así que al chico rico no le sorprendió tanto que fuera tan bueno en inglés.

Sin embargo, lo que sí lo sorprendió fue lo cómodo que se sentía el sentarse así, aceptando la ayuda de Billy, sin que fuera la persona más enfurecedora del mundo.

—Está bien, entonces... sí. Esto suena correcto. Al menos deberías obtener un 8 con esto —Billy concluyó mientras miraba a Steve con esa hermosa sonrisa suya. « _Dios, es demasiado lindo»_ , pensó Steve vergonzosamente. Se inclinó aún más cerca y usó su pulgar para jugar con el labio inferior del moreno.

Steve no necesitaba una orden hablada para saber que Billy quería una recompensa por sus acciones. Y, obviamente, se lo otorgó. Se entregó a sus tentaciones una vez más y besó al hermoso sujeto que estaba a su lado, degustando sabores y la forma que tenía. Billy gimió en el beso mientras movía su lengua contra la de Steve.

Antes de que Harrington lo supiera, tenía a Hargrove de espaldas sobre la mesa del comedor, con las manos dentro de la camisa de Billy mientras recorría su pecho y sus costados. Podía oír el agitado aliento que venía del pervertido rubio y a los que consideró como ruidos de placer. No fue hasta que se arrancó la camisa y notó los moretones que se dio cuenta de que en realidad eran sonidos de dolor.

—¿Billy..? —Steve odiaba lo suave que salía el nombre de su boca, odiaba que de repente cambiara el humor en la habitación. Grandes y morados moretones oscuros eran más que visibles en el lado derecho de Billy. Parecía que lo habían pateado repetidamente.

—No te preocupes por eso, Princesa. Termina de quitarme la ropa —Billy dejó escapar un suspiro, tirando del dobladillo de la camisa de Steve. Este vaciló y se dedicó a recorrer el moretón más grande suavemente con sus dedos. Le preguntarse qué podría haber pasado. Lo que más sospechaba era que Billy se hubiera metido en una pelea, pero no habría manera de que se dejara quedar en el piso lo suficiente como para dejar que alguien...

—Sal de tu cabeza y fóllame, rey Steve —la voz condescendiente de Billy le recordó lo mucho que lo despreciaba, pero de todos modos lo identificó. También le quitó la ropa, los pantalones y los bóxers de Billy, empujándose dentro de su estrecha entrada y con la mano envuelta alrededor de la garganta del rubio, tal como le gustaba.

Steve se dijo a sí mismo que no le importaba Billy o de dónde se hizo esos moretones y trató de no darse cuenta de lo cuidadoso que estaba siendo para no lastimar más a Billy.

Billy Hargrove cabreaba a Steve y hacía odiarlo con una pasión tan ardiente que daba miedo. El único problema con eso era que, con esa misma pasión, en realidad se estaba enamorando de él.

Y eso simplemente no podía, suceder. Así que le dijo a Billy de nuevo con un fuerte suspiro que eso nunca más volvería a suceder, luego de que abandonara el calor de Billy y terminara dentro de él, algo que disfrutaba demasiado hacer. La declaración solo hizo reír al magnífico chico debajo de él, porque incluso este sabía que no sería cierta su promesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Y bueno, al menos nos quedan los fics luego de la tercera temporada de Stranger Things, Babies :'D *cries in Netflix* (?
> 
> Recuerden de no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios, por favor les pido. Tratemos de respetar a aquellas personas que todavía no han tenido la posibilidad de leer la historia en su idioma original 🙏🙏🙏
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3 <3 <3]


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: "Respirar"

Billy sabía que algo andaba mal cuando sintió que no podía ** _respirar_** en el pasillo de la escuela. Todo había estado bien ese día, además del hecho de que seguía pensando en hacerlo con Steve a cada rato. No obstante, esa parte ya la había aceptado como algo normal en él, dado que siempre se encontraba pensando en ello. Lo que no le resultaba nada normal, sin embargo, era que su pecho se comprimiera después de haber visto a Steve Harrington besando a su chica.

En los cinco meses que pasaron desapercibidos y en trampa, esa definitivamente no había sido la primera vez que hubiera visto a Steve demostrarle cariño y amar a su novia. Pero sí había sido la primera vez que sintió que realmente se estaba muriendo al verlo ocurrir. Sabía cómo era un ataque de ansiedad, debido a que había visto pasar por lo mismo a su madre varias veces a la semana, aunque eso sí: no lo había experimentado en meses.

Salió corriendo del edificio y solo respiró hondo. Cuando se sintió menos tenso, apoyó la cabeza contra sus manos liberando un suspiro. _«Esto no está bien»,_ se dijo a sí mismo. Él no debía sentirse de aquella manera. Se suponía que esto era solo por diversión... Aun cuando en este momento no se sentía para nada divertido.

Podía escuchar la voz de su padre en la parte posterior de su cabeza, diciéndole que dejara de ser tan marica, así que inmediatamente se enderezó e hizo una expresión estoica. Se obligó a no sentirse preocupado mientras regresaba al interior. Steve todavía estaba allí con Nancy, simplemente hablando ahora alejados unos del otro. Sin embargo, Billy podía sentir sus ojos puestos en él mientras caminaba hacia Willow, una estudiante de segundo año que estaba más enamorada de Billy. No era muy diferente de todas las demás chicas de la escuela, pero a él realmente no le importaba.

Todavía podía sentir una mirada enojada proveniente de Steve cuando se fue con ella. Eso hizo que Billy se emocionara de una manera extraña mientras guiaba a Willow a su auto. Ella le chupó la polla y él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y pensó en Steve. En ese mismo momento quería tener a Steve solo para él, follando su cara hasta que correrse, reclamándolo como suyo.

Y así, Billy cerró los ojos y se lo imaginó en el asiento del pasajero en lugar de la cabeza en el regazo del rubio, lamiendo el eje y la cabeza de su polla. Jadeó y apoyó la mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, agradecido por el hecho de que la textura de su cabello fuera similar a la de Steve. Y en su cabeza, estaba Harrington mientras la empujaba hacia abajo para así profundizar más en la cálida boca.

—Voy a venirme, Princesa —dijo Billy accidentalmente en voz alta cuando las cuotas familiares de calor alcanzaron su abdomen. Willow gimió ante el sonido del apodo cariñoso del que ella no tenía idea que no era dirigido a ella. Fingió que el sonido procedía de él y levantó las caderas violentamente, con los dedos entrelazados en los mechones de su cabello marrón. Se vino con una maldición y llenó la boca que tanto deseaba que fuese la de Steve.

Su respiración se había vuelto pesada cuando Willow se apartó, la fantasía había terminado. Ella lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, como si esperara algo a cambio.

—Sal de mi coche —la voz de Billy era baja y oscura cuando se apartó de la pobre chica. Se sentía como una mierda cuando ella murmuró un roto y quedo _"¿qué?"_

—Sal. Joder —Billy respiró hondo para calmarse—, fuera de mi auto —la rubia suspiró y las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos antes de abrir la puerta y dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos. Cerró los pantalones y echó la cabeza hacia atrás junto con un suspiro.

Era un imbécil y lo sabía. No quería ser así, pero esta era su segunda naturaleza para él. Su madre solía decirle que vigilara su temperamento o estaría solo, pero eso fue antes de que ella fuera internada. Lágrimas enojadas llenaron sus ojos ante el pensamiento de su madre e inmediatamente él parpadeó para alejarlas y se obligó a pensar en otras cosas.

Se preguntó cuándo había empezado aquella sensación. No estaba exactamente seguro, pero probablemente fue cuando comenzó a pasar la noche en casa de Steve después de haberlo hecho, o más específicamente la noche en que Steve se despertó de una pesadilla en la que lo llamó a él y no a Nancy.

Esa noche había caído una tormenta bastante fuerte e hizo que Billy se relajara, mientras que ponía a Steve nervioso. Parecía irritable, pero dejó claro que Billy no tenía que irse. Hargrove pronto se dio cuenta de que era porque este no quería que se fuera y estaba más que bien con eso.

Billy se quedó dormido a unos centímetros de Steve, pero nunca lo tocó. Ellos no se acurrucaban. O, mejor dicho, no lo hicieron hasta esa noche.

—Billy-no-no -... BILLY... —el rubio se despertó bruscamente al oír su nombre, no perdió el tiempo e inmediatamente sujetó sus brazos para que Steve no se lastimara y lo obligara a despertarse.

—Está bien, Harrington, estás bien —después de unos minutos de eso Steve finalmente se calmó. Billy se alejó para darle espacio, solo para ser jalado con los brazos largos envueltos alrededor de él. Se puso rígido, pero se quedó quieto, con cuidado de no alarmarlo de nuevo.

—Steve... —Billy comenzó, pero fue interrumpido de inmediato por el chico aturdido en sus brazos.

—Cállate. No digas nada —Steve susurró en el pecho de Billy. Y así lo hizo, se quedó en silencio mientras vacilante le devolvía el abrazo. El corazón de Billy latía con fuerza al sentir el aliento tembloroso de Steve contra su piel y él podía decir que no había manera de que pudieran volver a dormir pronto.

—Fue una pesadilla —Steve dijo después de casi una hora de silencio puro. Billy no quiso agregar nada, pero decidió que era mejor no ser un total idiota en ese momento.

—Te estaban matando justo delante de mí —había muchas cosas mal con esa frase. _«¿Por qué soñaría con cosas así y por qué le importaría?»_ , Billy se preguntó internamente. Y luego se encontró preguntando en voz alta, y casi deseó no haberlo hecho.

Steve le explicó todo a Billy. The Upside Down, la muerte de una chica llamada Barbara y una niña que podía mover las cosas con su mente. Le dijo a Billy que había visto la cara de un monstruo y que ese monstruo aparece en sus sueños y mata a las personas que más le importan.

—¿Te preocupas por mí? —Steve gruñó ante la pregunta de Billy y le empujó el pecho. El rubio supuso que no necesitaba una respuesta porque ya lo sabía. Desde la noche en que llegó después de que su padre lo había golpeado y pateado diez veces, Steve había sido un poco más gentil, y esto aumentaba de tal manera con cada vez que Billy venía con un nuevo moretón o herida.

—Probablemente pienses que estoy loco.

—He conocido a gente loca, Princesa. Y tú no eres eso —Billy dijo de hecho. No creía exactamente a Steve, pero podía manejar cualquier cosa en ese momento. Su madre veía cosas que no estaban allí e incluso se lastimaba a sí misma a veces en un intento por hacer que todo se detuviera y Billy había sido el único que podía ayudarla. Le explicó a Steve que su padre se había rendido; la envió lejos, se volvió a casar y se mudó para comenzar una nueva vida.

Entonces, no, Billy no creía que Steve estuviera loco, ya que ni siquiera creía que su madre lo estuviera. Harrington se sentó en silencio a lo largo de toda la historia y se acurrucó aún más cerca de Billy una vez que terminó.

Por supuesto que había sido esa noche. La primera vez que tuvo a Steve en sus brazos fue la noche en que sus sentimientos se convirtieron en algo más. Después de esa noche, Steve dejó de decir que cada vez era la última, por lo que, en el fondo, Billy tenía la esperanza de que, de algún modo, sentía lo mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Ahora me pone más triste estas partes que involucran a la madre luego de haber visto la última temporada, lpm :"v
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios, por favor les pido. Tratemos de respetar a aquellas personas que aún no han tenido la posibilidad de leer la historia en su idioma original 🙏🙏🙏
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha 👀💞]


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: "Momentos"

Después de un tiempo se le hizo difícil el fingir con Nancy. Steve todavía cuidaba profundamente de ella, pero el amor que inicialmente sentía se estaba desvaneciendo lentamente. Y eso le daba miedo debido a que el estar con Nancy siempre significaría que su vida sería normal. En cambio, el estar con Billy significaba que las cosas serían difíciles y complicadas. Únicamente habría un puñado de personas que los aceptarían y muy probablemente solo serían Joyce, Hopper y los niños. Su madre, tal vez, pero definitivamente no querría arriesgarse en ello.

Así que, por ahora, mantuvo lo que era fácil a la vista y lo que era difícil, en un secreto. Eso resultó ser un poco más complicado, sin embargo, cuando vio a Billy llevar a una chica afuera, para hacer lo que fuera, sabía que no era lo justo porque acababa de besar a Nancy, pero ya no era como amarla. Eso enfureció a Steve ya que si no fuera por él, no se sentiría de esa manera.

—¿Estás bien, Steve? —la voz de Nancy lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad donde estaba ahí, con su brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura. Sus ojos parecían tristes cuando inclinó la cabeza y esperó su respuesta. Steve sabía que Nancy no era estúpida y que ella lo notaría distraído, pero por el ** _momento_** él estaba enojado con Billy, así que decidió fingir un poco más.

—Estoy bien —mintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Miró hacia abajo y sostuvo los libros que sostenía contra su pequeño pecho. Steve al instante se sintió culpable. No debería estar haciéndole esto a ella, no estaba bien, sin embargo... ya era demasiado tarde para detenerse.

—Me tengo que ir. Jonathan y yo tenemos un proyecto de Historia que vence hoy así que... Sí... Nos vemos en el almuerzo —Nancy se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla antes de alejarse.

No, Steve no estaba bien. _«Soy un pedazo de mierda»_ , pensó para sí mismo cuando sonó la campana. Billy no estaba por ninguna parte y tampoco la chica con la que se había ido, por lo que Steve estuvo enfadado durante toda la próxima clase, pensando en el sujeto que estaba a punto de arruinar su vida.

  
_*** * *** _

Billy se encargó de justificar su falta por enfermedad. No había manera de que pudiera sentarse en clase y no sentirse cómo se sentía en ese _**momento**_ , por lo que tomó su auto y fue a tomar una vuelta. Si esto fuera California, tendría las ventanas abiertas para sentir el viento en su cabello mientras corría a setenta km/h. Realmente no podía hacer eso en Hawkins debido al olor de estiércol de vaca, pero aún así dejó que sonara su música a todo volumen y se dedicaba únicamente a conducir. Su madre y Steve no se encontraban rondando su mente mientras escuchaba los hermosos sonidos que hacía su auto, y por un instante se sentía en paz.

El _**momento**_ no duró lo suficiente, dado que pronto se dio cuenta de que era hora de recoger a Max. No sabía por qué, pero a medida que pasaban los meses la odiaba un poco menos que antes. No quería admitirlo, pero había estado menos tenso desde que había estado andando con Steve. También abrió sus ojos a lo malditamente hipócrita que podía llegar ser.

Billy no era perfecto. De hecho, era un ser humano muy defectuoso y dañado. Las opiniones que su padre le impuso lo convirtieron en alguien odioso y lo hicieron odiarse a sí mismo. Tenía quince años cuando llegó a un acuerdo con su gusto por los hombres, pero aún así le fue muy difícil pasar de las opiniones que le inculcaron.

En sus días buenos, su madre era del tipo que le decía a Billy que tratara a todos por igual, independientemente de las diferencias que puede tener uno, pero su padre le decía que no la escuchara porque su cerebro ya no le funcionaba bien. Ir en contra de su padre era doloroso, así que no lo hizo.

Cuando atrapó a Max con Lucas Sinclair dos semanas atrás, había salido mal. Había dejado solo un beso en su mejilla que luego no volvió a hacerlo porque Billy lo había levantado y empujado contra la pared de ladrillo del edificio de la escuela secundaria.

_«Cuida a tu hermana,_ _Billy_ _. Simplemente será peor para ti si no lo haces.»_

La voz de su padre siempre estaba ahí, dictándole casi todo lo que debía hacer. Habría levantado el puño y lastimado al chico si no fuera porque Max lo había golpeado con su patineta.

Ella le gritó mientras él finalmente soltaba a Lucas. Este se mantuvo erguido a su lado con los puños apretados. Se había enfadado y Billy no lo hubiera culpado en absoluto. Era una persona horrible y lo sabía.

Los dejó sin palabras y les permitió que fuera a casa sola. Así había sido durante un par de semanas y sabía que si su padre se enteraba de aquello, estaría en un montón de problemas. Si él era honesto consigo mismo, ni siquiera había sido por lo sucedido. Realmente se había sentido mal y no se sintió bien no poder hacerlo mejor. Antes era algo que no le importaba, pero ahora... suponía que ya no era esa clase de persona.

La cosa era que él no sabía cómo hacerlo mejor. Así que lo único que sabía que podía esperar cuando se detuvo para recoger a Max fue que ella le gritara, y él no tenía nada para gritarle.

—¡Han pasado dos semanas! Dos semanas que me has estado haciendo ir en skate todo el camino a casa. Algunos días tuve que irme a la pista. La única razón por la que no te delatado es porque no quiero que lo haga y seas golpeado. Ni siquiera sé por qué me importa con la mierda que...

—Soy gay, Max —las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas y el auto se llenó de un silencio ensordecedor. No más gritos de Max, solo la confesión de Billy colgando en el aire, y asfixiándolo por completo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Recuerden de no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios. Tratemos de respetar a aquellas personas que aún no han tenido la posibilidad de leer la historia en su idioma original 🙏🙏🙏
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha 👀💞]


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: "Taciturno"

Billy y Max se sentaron en el estacionamiento de la escuela en silencio. Estaba demasiado tenso como para moverse, incluso para encender el coche. Sintió que todo a su alrededor se estaba derrumbando mientras esperaba una respuesta de ella. Él no sabía exactamente por qué incluso se lo había dicho. Solo había tenido un vínculo directo y que, además, lo unía con su padre: su madre, y aunque había aceptado su sexualidad hace mucho tiempo, este no lo haría y hasta estaba bastante seguro de que lo mataría. Ese pensamiento le hacía aún más difícil respirar y lo único que le impidió echarla del coche fue que Max finalmente estaba hablando.

ーEso ya lo sabía. De vuelta en Cali... te vi con un par de chicos y a mí... no me importó. No le dije nada a mi mamá ni a tu papá ーSuspiró, jugando con la cremallera de su mochila mientras hablaba, aparentemente nerviosa por la primera conversación real que hubiera tenido alguna vez con su hermanastro.

ーSin embargo, eso no es una excusa. No puedes montar un alboroto racista contra mi novio sólo porque estás teniendo pánico gay ーMax dijo con severidad, finalmente mirándolo. Billy también se volvió para mirarla y pudo ver que estaba temblando. Ella estaba asustada. Le tenía miedo y eso dolía más de lo que él creía posible.

ーNo fue... eso. No dan excusas. Yo sólo... No soy... no soy una buena persona, Max. ーJugó con las llaves en la mano y se sintió como una mierda por millonésima vez ese día. Max se reclinó en la silla y exhaló otro suspiro.

ーNo eres una buena persona ーdijo finalmente y sintió como si un peso cayera sobre élー, pero podrías serlo. Realmente podrías ser una buena persona si lo intentaras. ーLe resultaba casi divertido lo mucho que se parecía a su madre en ese momento.

ーLo intentaré, ¿de acuerdo? ーBilly concedió mientras arrancaba su Camaro, concentrándose en el hermoso sonido de su motor y no en lo que sentía por Steve Harrington y cualquier otra cosa que hiciera difícil que el oxígeno fluyera por su cuerpo como se suponía que debía hacerlo.

  
**_* * *_**  


Nancy nunca se presentó a almorzar. Jonathan tampoco. Ellos eran sus únicos amigos y como no estaban allí, se sentó solo.

Billy todavía no estaba por ningún lado. Steve había asumido al principio que se había ido con esa chica, Willow. Ahora sabía que ese no pudo ser el caso una vez que la vio en la esquina de la cafetería con sus amigos. Ella estaba llorando en los brazos de otra chica y no tenía ninguna duda de que todo era obra de Billy.

Billy era un idiota, pero Steve tampoco no era mejor que él.

Cuando terminó la escuela, ni siquiera intentó buscar a Nancy. No podía obligarse a mirarla como la amara por más ese día, por lo que se fue directamente a su casa, _**taciturno**_. No estaba seguro de si Billy vendría, pero esperaba que lo hiciera.

 _"Esto apesta"_ , pensó Steve mientras se recostaba en el gran sofá de su sala de estar. No debió haber seguido a Billy a aquella habitación hace algunos meses atrás. No debió haberle devuelto el beso. No debió follado con él.

No debió haberse enamorado de él.

Esa fue otra cosa que dejaba a Steve más confundido que nunca. No se sentía gay, pero tampoco se sentía heterosexual. Todavía podría tener sexo con Nancy y disfrutarlo, aunque gimió ante la idea de estar con Nancy de esa manera. Se giró de lado en el sofá.

Disfrutaba del sexo con ella pero... no era lo mismo que con Billy. Con él podía ser tan rudo y agresivo como quisiera, mientras que con Nancy se obligaba a ser amable. Además, el mayor problema de todos había sido sus estúpidos sentimientos y cómo había comenzado a sentir la necesidad de abrazarse a Billy después del sexo. Realmente ya no se sentía así con Nancy y sabía que era egoísta hacerla pasar por eso.

Pasaron las horas y nada. Ningún golpe, ningún timbrazo de su puerta. En algún momento decidió esperar y simplemente cerrar los ojos al mismo tiempo. No fue su intención quedarse dormido, pero eso fue lo que sucedió y su sueño consistía en Billy en cuatro patas sobre ese mismo sofá, suplicando por nada más que por Steve. El sueño había sido un buen escape de la realidad donde actualmente quería besarlo suavemente y abrazarlo tanto como quisiera.

ー _"Steve, fóllame..."_ ーLa voz del Billy del sueño no resultaba tan condescendiente como la real. Era un poco más suave, con un poco menos de rudeza. No era lo mismo y Steve quería que no fuera así pero por el momento estuvo de acuerdo con el escenario e hizo lo que Billy le pidió.

Steve lo jodió con fuerza y se agarró a sus rizos. No era nada comparado con lo real, pero la visión de su polla desapareciendo y reapareciendo dentro del culo de Billy era algo hermoso. Así que fue bastante molesto cuando alguien llamó con fuerza a la puerta principal de Steve.

ー _"No respondas..."_ ーdijo el Billy del sueño y Steve no lo hizo. Siguió adelante hasta que los golpes se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, hasta que su sueño finalmente se disipó por completo.

Se despertó con un gemido muy agravado en protesta y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta. Si había estado demasiado cansado como para esperar a Billy allí del otro lado de la puerta, definitivamente lo estaba aún más para esperar a un Billy Hargrove visiblemente drogado.

Steve pronto se dio cuenta de que esa noche iba a ser bastante larga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Recuerden de no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios, por favor, les pido. Tratemos de respetar a aquellas personas que aún no han tenido la posibilidad de leer la historia en su idioma original. 🙏🙏🙏
> 
> Los quiero mucho,
> 
> La Samantha❤❤❤]


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: "Disculpas"

Billy dejó a Max en casa y se quedó sentado en su coche, contemplando qué hacer. Sabía que lo que quería era ir a lo de Steve y tener su habitual sesión de sexo, pero podía sentir que sería diferente esta vez. No sabía cómo manejarlo aquello.

No sabía cómo ser una buena persona. El consejo de Max para él cuando salió del auto fue el de, primero, disculparse con Lucas. Billy suspiró porque la mayor parte de él sabía que ella tenía razón. Con un par de respiraciones profundas, siguió las instrucciones de Max y se dirigió hasta la casa de los Sinclair.

No sabía qué iba a decir exactamente, pero eso no le impidió llamar a la puerta. Esperaba que sus padres no abrieran simplemente porque no tenía ganas de ser encantador en ese preciso momento. Afortunadamente, fue Lucas quien respondió. O no... viendo la mirada que el chico tenía en su rostro.

ーSi estás aquí para intentar golpearme de nuevo, llamaré a la policía ーLucas dijo a través de la puerta apenas entreabierta. Billy suspiró y pasó los dedos por su cabello rizado.

ーNo te voy a pegar. Solo quiero hablar. ーPor una fracción de segundo, Billy vio miedo en los ojos de Lucas pero fue solo por un segundo, luego puso cara de valiente y asintió con la cabeza. Salió a su porche y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Billy cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. No tenía idea de qué decir para mejorarlo, así que decidió ser honesto. Incluso si lo hacía lucir horrible, tenía que empezar a ser honesto si las cosas iban a mejorar.

ーPodría quedarme aquí y decirte todo el día lo que mi padre me hizo para convertirme en lo que soy ahora, y sí, eso sería en su mayoría cierto. Sin embargo, soy consciente del hecho de lo que soy por mi propia persona y debería tomar responsabilidad cuando la cago... Y yo la cagué cuando decidí ponerle la mano encima a un niño. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es... ーBilly observó cómo su rostro cambiaba de cauteloso a escéptico. Billy supuso que era algo bueno, así que siguió adelanteー. Lo siento, Lucas.

Sinclair lo consideró por un momento. Caminó de un lado a otro y Billy hizo todo lo posible por no gimotear y poner los ojos en blanco. Dejó que Lucas se tomara su tiempo para decidir si aceptaba o no su disculpa. Incluso si no lo hiciera, Billy sabía que al menos lo había intentado y que seguiría intentando hacerlo mejor en el futuro. _"Inténtalo"_ , siendo la palabra clave en la mente de Billy.

ーBien. Vale... ーLucas dijo cuando finalmente se quedó quieto. Se cruzó de brazos mientras una sonrisa se le deslizaba por sus labiosー. Aceptaré tus _**disculpas**_ si me llevas a casa y al arcade durante... un mes.

ーUna semana. ーBilly negoció mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y su encendedor.

ーDos semanas. Oferta final. ーBilly suspiró derrotado ante eso y cedió. Lucas tenía una mirada de suficiencia en su rostro mientras se volvía hacia la puerta principal.

ーDile a Max hola por mí ーdijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Billy se encontró riendo entre dientes mientras soltaba el humo. Cuando subió a su coche pensó en Steve. Pensó en lo mucho que quería decirle cómo se sentía en ese instante. A Billy le parecía una tontería el poder disculparse por ser un idiota racista pero no poder decirle a alguien que te habías enamorado de él.

Tomó otra calada y la dejó salir. Billy sabía que necesitaría algo más fuerte que un cigarrillo para superar eso. Entonces condujo hasta la casa de Tommy H. y llamó a su puerta.

ーPero mira quién es. El gran y malo Billy Har-

ーNecesito que te calles y me des un gramo, ¿de acuerdo, Tommy? ーBilly interrumpió con su sonrisa no tan amistosa. Tommy tartamudeó por un breve momento pero asintió con la cabeza. Billy esperó afuera y pensó en lo estúpido que era estar haciendo eso. Algunas veces solo era algo que lo ayudaba con su ansiedad. Se aferró a ese pensamiento mientras pagaba y guardaba la bolsita en su bolsillo.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando entró en el camino de entrada de Steve. No había otros coches como de costumbre. Sus padres habían regresado la semana anterior, pero pronto los llamaron para otro nuevo viaje de negocios. Billy sabía que a Steve no le gustaba estar solo, pero trató de dejarlo pasar. Billy odiaba pensar en lo que le sucedería cuando se despertaba solo después de una pesadilla.

Probablemente no fue una cosa inteligente sacar su hierba y su pipa de su guantera. No obstante, estaba demasiado oscuro afuera para que alguien lo notara y había una buena distancia entre la casa de Steve y sus vecinos, así que pensó que estaría bien.

La primera pitada dolió. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que la había fumado. La segunda estuvo bien, pero para la tercera sintió un buen zumbido en sus oídos. Le dio dos más antes de que finalmente se sintiera listo. Su ansiedad había desaparecido y se sentía como si flotara hasta el umbral de entrada. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que había estado llamando hasta que un molesto Steve Harrington abrió la puerta con fuerza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Recuerden de no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios, por favor, les pido. Tratemos de respetar a aquellas personas que aún no han tenido la posibilidad de leer la historia en su idioma original. 🙏🙏🙏
> 
> Los quiero mucho,
> 
> La Samantha❤❤❤]


	8. CAPÍTULO 8: "Drogado"

Steve murmuró una serie de maldiciones mientras empujaba a Billy hacia adentro. El rubio se rió mientras Steve lo arrastraba a la sala de estar. El moreno se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y trató de no perder los estribos. Ni siquiera estaba realmente molesto con Billy, solo estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de lidiar con nada.

ーNo soy una buena persona ーBilly dijo de repente, sus ojos inyectados en sangre se agrandaron. Steve negó con la cabeza y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

ー¿De qué estás hablando, hombre? Seguro que eres una buena persona. ーSteve suspiró mientras intentaba que el voluminoso rubio se sentara. Billy negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

ーEstoy tratando de ser mejor, Steve. Quiero ser mejor ーBilly ladeó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. La confusión llenó los rasgos cansados de Harrington mientras trataba de darle sentido a lo que fuera que Billy estaba hablando.

ーEstás en mi casa _**drogado**_ , Billy ーSteve le recordó. Billy se rió de nuevo y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá.

ーSi no lo estuviera, estaría teniendo un colapso y no quieres ver eso, Princesa. Deja que papi hable, ¿de acuerdo? ーBilly hizo su cosa con la lengua ante lo que Steve supuso que era ira, brillando en sus ojos marrones. _"Dios, Billy podría ser tan molesto"_ , pensó Steve para sí mismo mientras hacía lo que le decían, independientemente de ese pequeño hecho.

ーSé lo que estoy y lo que no estoy. ーEl rostro sonriente de Billy se puso serio mientras miraba a Steve de arriba abajo. Le hacía sentir raro por dentro y el moreno no estaba seguro de qué hacer con eso.

ーY lo que estoy es enamorado. De ti. ーBilly se humedeció los labios y se volvió hacia la paredー. Entiendo si tú no lo estás pero aún así me gustaría recolcarme alguna vez conmigo otra vez. También sé que no eres maricón como yo ni nada, así que si, ya sabes...

Steve no tuvo que escuchar más después de eso. Tiró de Billy por su camisa apenas abotonada y lo besó profundamente. El rubio se tensó solo por un segundo antes de devolverle el beso con vigor. La ropa se despojó mientras sus lenguas se movían juntas y fueron a parar hasta el sofá. Billy se acostó de espaldas mientras Steve se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, con sus manos vagando sobre su pecho y rozando sus pezones de vez en cuando.

Steve se apartó del beso, solo para tomarse un momento para apreciar al hermoso rubio. Sus ojos, sus estúpidos y hermosos ojos. Brillaban en la penumbra y, sinceramente, Steve se sintió tonto al pensar en tal cosa, pero era verdad. Simplemente estaba cautivado por la forma de sus ojos, por esas largas pestañas. Se inclinó y le dio besos a todo el rostro de Billy, disfrutando del sonido de su risa.

Steve suspiró mientras se movía hacia atrás para mirarlo de nuevo. Su mano acarició lentamente la mejilla de Billy, su pulgar recorrió el labio inferior del hermoso niño ante él. La sensación que Steve había tenido todo el día se sentía demasiado fuerte en ese momento. Respiró hondo y sus ojos marrones se abrieron lentamente, absorbiéndolo todo antes de que finalmente dijera las palabras que había estado muriendo por decir durante semanas.

ーTe amo, Billy Hargrove. Me haces enojar... ーambos se rieron mientras Steve continuó hablandoー, pero te amo tanto. De una manera que me enfurese y me hace feliz al mismo tiempo ーSteve besó el cuerpo de Billy, escuchando cada estremecimiento de su respiraciónー. No quisiera parar nunca ーterminó diciendo mientras se abría paso entre las piernas de Billy. Miró al chico de ojos azules mientras rodeaba la erección de este en sus manos. Solo había hecho esto una vez antes y Billy lo había estrangulado accidentalmente, así que se enojó y dijo que nunca más volvería a hacerlo.

Bueno, ya no estaba enojado. Quería hacerlo por Billy. Entonces lamió el eje y luego la cabeza, donde hizo girar su lengua alrededor de él. Billy gimió y pasó los dedos por el cabello de Steve. Se recostó mejor sobre el sofá, con sus pequeños gemidos acompañados de respiraciones erráticas.

Billy probablemente estaba en la mejor etapa de su euforia donde sentía como olas atravesando su cuerpo, supuso Steve. Él había mencionado una vez que acostarse mientras estaba colocado fue su experiencia más relajante y el moreno no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se sentiría aquello mientras le chuparan la polla.

Steve se llevó su falo a la boca, tanto como pudo con su inexperiencia. Hizo lo que Billy le hubiera hecho en su lugar y dejó el pecho del rubio palpitando. Hacer que este se sintiera bien así era lo más caliente del mundo para Steve.

El único indicio que tenía de que Billy estaba a punto de correrse era el constante temblor de sus muslos. Eso todavía no lo preparó para cuánto llenó su boca. Era extraño y nuevo, y no sabía qué hacer con esto. Tomó la repentina decisión de tragar saliva viendo que Billy hacía eso a veces.

Una risa entrecortada vino del chico debajo de él. Con manos temblorosas, Steve fue atraído hacia un beso, un lento y amoroso roce de labios. Steve tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se apartaba para colocarse en el hueco de su cuello. Trató de no poner todo su peso sobre Billy, pero todavía tenía mucho sueño.

ーDijiste que no querías que esto se detenga nunca, ¿verdad? ーBilly preguntó mientras sus uñas rozaban la piel de Steve. Las manos del moreno acariciaron el pecho del rubio y encontraron su camino hacia esos rizos que tanto amaba. Asintió en respuesta a la pregunta y depositó pequeños besos en su cuello. Billy respiró hondo y detuvo el reconfortante movimiento de las yemas de sus dedos.

ーNo puedo respirar cuando te veo con ella... ーBilly admitió con voz tensa. Steve se apoyó en su codo y miró esos ojos, y supo que Billy estaba hablando en serio.

ー¿Quieres que… tengo que romper con Nancy? ー _"Por supuesto que tendría que hacer eso"_ , pensó Steve. No tenía idea de que Billy habia sentido así. Entonces, ahora se sentía aún más idiota que antes.

ーNo tienes que hacerlo. Si la quieres entonces, ya sabes... lo entenderé ーBilly exhaló mientras maniobraba alrededor de Steve para conseguir la colcha que había sido doblada cuidadosamente sobre el respaldo del sofá. La extendió sobre sus cuerpos desnudos y abrazó a Steve como si fuera la última vez.

Pero Steve no quería que fuera la última vez. Lo sabía desde el fondo de su ser. No tenía idea de lo que les depararía el futuro, pero no había forma de que dejara de sentir aquello si podía evitarlo. Creía de todo corazón que Billy merecía algo más que ser su pequeño y sucio secreto, dado que también creía que Nancy merecía la verdadera felicidad. Estaba bastante seguro de que ella sabía tan bien como él que no conseguiría eso estando a su lado.

La situación en sí se sentía absurda y estúpida, pero esa era su vida. Ambos eran unos imbéciles que necesitaban empezar a ser mejores personas y para hacerlo necesitaban ser honestos.

ーSolo te quiero a ti.ー _"Para siempre"_ , añadió Steve en silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Recuerden de no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios, por favor, les pido. Tratemos de respetar a aquellas personas que aún no han tenido la posibilidad de leer la historia en su idioma original. 🙏🙏🙏
> 
> Los quiero mucho,
> 
> La Samantha❤❤❤]


End file.
